Love Come From One Candy::JaeMin MinJae
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Rasa malu dan sedih akan penolakan cinta yang Jaejoong terima mempertemukannya dengan seorang namja yang ceria dan lucu. Dengan bantuan sebutir permen rasa jeruk, hubungannya dengan Changmin, namja itu, semakin dekat. "Jae Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo" "Akulah yang lebih mencintaimu,". JaeMin/MinJae fic! RnR yah Chap1 update!


**Author: Sacha Changmin Luph(FB)/ Cha2**

**Title: Love Come From One Candy**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Main Pair: JaeMin/MinJae**

**Other Pair: YooSu, YunJae**

**Cast: DBSK and other**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo's, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary: Rasa malu dan sedih akan penolakan cinta yang Jaejoong terima mempertemukannya dengan seorang namja yang ceria dan lucu. Dengan bantuan sebutir permen rasa jeruk, hubungannya dengan Changmin, namja itu, semakin dekat.|"Jae Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo"|"Akulah yang lebih mencintaimu,".**

**_Jaejoong POV_**

_Ciuman._ A_pa sebenarnya arti dari sebuah ciuman? Salahkah mencium seseorang yang kita cintai?_ S_ekolah yang kutempati adalah sekolah khusus namja._ D_an, Yunho.. Nama itu yang sejak tadi terlintas dipikiranku._ A_ku mencintainya. Aku akui kalau aku ini seorang penyuka sesama jenis. _T_api apa salah jika kita mencintai sesama jenis kita? Apakah ada undang-undang yang melarang?_

_Aku mencium Yunho pagi ini._ D_an kalian tau?_ S_ebuah pukulan melesat tepat dipipi kiriku._ D_an tak lupa ditutup dengan caci maki darinya._ P_erih kurasakan dihatiku. Jatuh cinta. Terlalu menyakitkan rasanya._ D_itolak, Dipermainkan._

_Sebenarnya banyak yeoja yang mengejarku di luar sekolah,_ _tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit mencintai mereka._ Yan_g bisa kulakukan hanya diam._ D_an menutup perasaanku._

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

"Hyung, kau ditolak lagi?" Tanya seorang namja bersurai kecoklatan itu pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan namja didepannya mendelik kesal. Suara sahabatnya terlalu besar untuk tempat umum seperti kantin sekolah. "Yakk, kecilkan suaramu, Park Yoochun! Kau berniat member tahu pada seluruh orang dikantin, huh?" kesalnya. Sedangkan namja bernama Yoochun itu hanya memandang sahabatnya bingung. Bahkan ia tidak menggunakan nada berintonasi tinggi sepertinya. Jaejoong, namja itu, menghela nafas. "Mungkin memang terlalu 'menjijikan' seperti katanya. Padahal aku hanya mengutarakannya," ujarnya sedih. Yoochun mengelus bahu sahabatnya yang lebih tua empat bulan darinya. Memberikan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. "Sabarlah, hyung. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi dari orang itu," ucapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang. Dua jam lagi aku harus tiba dikantor appa. Kau tahu 'kan betapa jauhnya kantor appa? Huft," Yoochun mengerang kesal. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Walau itu tetap tidak bisa menutupi ketampanannya. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, khajja kita pulang," setujunya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah tas dan menggantungnya disatu bahunya lalu berjalan mendahului Yoochun. Yoochun mengikutinya dari belakang. Menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan sedih. Hey, ia juga merasakan kesedihan sahabatnya. Karena memang bukan sekali ini Jaejoong ditolak. Tapi penolakan kali inilah yang terparah.

Yoochun mengantar Jaejoong sampai kestasiun kereta yang biasa Jaejoong naiki dengan mobilnya lalu melesat pergi.

Jaejoong menaiki kereta yang melewati tujuannya. Duduk disalahsatu bangku yang terdalam. Seorang namja duduk disebelahnya. Pulang sekolah juga sepertinya. Jaejoong menopang kepalanya dipintu jendela. "Huft, membosankan," keluhnya.

_**Klutuk**_

Jaejoong melirik kearah kakinya saat sebutir permen jatuh tepat mengenai sepatunya. "Yahh, padahal tinggal satu itu yang rasa jeruk," ujarnya. Jaejoong melirik namja disebelahnya. Namja itu tinggi, tampan. Tapi menatap permennya yang terjatuh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong tertawa kecil. _'Lucu. Hanya karena sebuah permen ia bisa berekspresi seperti itu,'_ pikir Jaejoong. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati sebuah permen rasa jeruk dan memberikan kepada namja itu. "Untukmu. Ini juga rasa jeruk kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namja didepannya tersenyum dengan ekspresi girang. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap permen jeruk ditangan Jaejoong. "Jincha? Waahh, gomawo! Jeongmal gamsahamnida," serunya hyper. Menyambar permen itu, membukanya dan memakan permen itu dengan lucunya. Lagi-lagi pergerakan namja itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Namja yang unik.

_**PINTU KERETA TELAH DIBUKA. BAGI PENUMPANG YANG BERTUJUAN KESTASIUN xxxx, DIPERSILAHKAN KELUAR SEBELUM PINTU TERTUTUP**_

Pengumumantelah terdengar. Jaejoong segera bersiap dengan memakai tasnya kembali. Berjalan agak cepat saat pintu kereta seperti akan tutup kembali. "Tunggu!" sayup-sayup ia dengar namja yang tadi duduk disebelahnya memanggil. Dengan cepat ia berbalik. Didepan pintu transparant kereta, namja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Jaejoong tersenyum padanya namja itu sambai bayangannya hilang terbawa kereta. "Akh, mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa mengenalnya," gumamnya.

_**~*~*~Love Come From One Candy~*~*~**_

Dua hari sudah terlewat. Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya sedih. Ternyata tidak buruk juga menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan tugas yang selama ini ia telantarkan hanya karena cinta.

Dengan beberapa bincangan dengan Yoochun, mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan tenang. Yah, setidaknya seperti itu sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Ah, jeruk!" panggilnya. Jaejoong tersentak. Suara ini? Jeruk? Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang. Membulatkan matanya melihat seorang namja kini berlari kearahnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau namja itu sekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Ia mengenal jelas siapa saja hobae-hobaenya. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat wajah namja penyuka permen jeruk itu disekolahnya.

Setibanya namja kelewat tinggi itu dihadapan Jaejoong, ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau namja permen yang waktu itu 'kan? Aku baru tahu kau bersekolah disini," tanya Jaejoong. Namja itu tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku memang bersekolah disini mulai hari ini. Setelah mencari data tentang hyung yang bersekolah disini, aku langsung pindah," jawabnya. Cengiran khasnya kembali menguar. Jaejoong kembali tersentak. Namja ini pindah demi dirinya? Jaejoong memegang pipinya tanpa sadar. Panas. Ia yakin pipinya sedang bersemu sekarang. Manis sekali kata-katanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau siapa anak kecil? Namja permen?" bingung Yoochun. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan melihat mereka berdua berbicara seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. "Ne, ini namja yang kutemui dua hari yang lalu didalam kereta. Aku memberinya permen, maka dari itu aku memanggilnya namja permen," jelas Jaejoong. Sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat kenangannya dengan namja itu didalam kereta. "Akh, hyung, aku ingin bicara padamu!" ujarnya semangat. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Saranghae, hyung! Aku sudah menyukai hyung sejak pertama bertemu dengan hyung," serunya keras. Hampir seluruh murid-murid yang sempat berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka berhenti dan menatap mereka. Jaejoong melongo. Hey, ini tempat umum! Kalau mau menyatakan cinta bisa ditempat sepi 'kan? "M-Mwo? Kau bercanda!" balas Jaejoong terbata-bata. Namja itu menggeleng. Menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong dan berkata, "Aniyo! Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan cinta. Saranghae, hyung. Tiap malam bayanganmu berkeliaran disekitar kepalaku bagaikan malaikat kecil!" bantahnya lebih keras. Cukup sudah! Jaejoong sudah tak bisa menahan rona merah wajahnya. Bukan karena perkataan namja itu, melainkan karena kini bukan hanya murid saja yang memperhatikan mereka, bahkan songsaenim mereka juga!

Tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta namja itu, Jaejoong segera berjalan menjauhi semuanya. Berjalan sedikit–sangat– cepat lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Jaejoong menggerutu kecil ditempat duduknya. Apa-apaan namja itu? Dalam sehari saja sudah membuatnya malu seperti ini. "Yo, malaikat kecil!" panggil Yoochun. Membuat wajah namja dihadapannya memerah. Marahkah? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Malukah? Jelas! "Aku bukan malaikat kecil!" ujar Jaejoong sedikit membentak. "Humm, baiklah, malaikat besar," Yoochun masih saja bergurau sambil menahan tawanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Chun!".

Yoochun menghentikan tawanya perlahan. "Tapi coba lihat itu," Yoochun menunjuk kearah pintu masuk. Jaejoong menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Yoochun. Sontak apa yang dilihatnya membuat wajahnya pucat. Kini namja yang tadi menyatakan cinta padanya sedang berlari kearahnya. "Jae hyung~! Malaikat kecilku~!" panggilnya sehingga penghuni kelas melihat kearahnya dan juga Jaejoong. Sesampainya ia dihadapan Jaejoong, ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, hyung, perkenalkan. Shim Changmin imnida. Mulai hari ini aku resmi murid disekolah ini, tepatnya dikelas 1-A,".

Sejak hari itupun hari-hari Jaejoong sedikit terobati oleh kehadiran namja bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu. Sedikit membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan luka yang sempat membuatnya sedih. Changmin adalah sosok yang periang. Sedikit konyol dengan ceritanya yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Yah, tapi itulah yang membuat Jaejoong menyukainya. Suka? Sedikit.

Namun ada pula hal yang membuatnya kesal. Changmin terlalu aktif, sehingga sedikit mengganggu. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Sejak hari perkenalan itu, Changmin selalu datang kedalam kelas Jaejoong walau hanya sekedar menyapa lalu keluar lagi. Atau ia juga sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan menemani namja cantik itu dengan sesekali mencuri telur gulung dari bekal Jaejoong. Mengikuti kemanapun Jaejoong pergi, bahkan walau hanya ketoilet saja. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal, namja yang kini ia panggil dengan sebutan 'namja permen' itu adalah setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan setiap MENIT, ia selalu memanggil namanya. "Jae hyung~!" Yah, seperti itulah kurang lebih setiap perkataannya atau isi pesan-pesan yang selalu ia terima. Sepele? Memang. Tapi bagaimana tidak sepele, jika ada seseorang memanggilmu tiada henti padahal sudah didiamkan?

Contohnya seperti saat ini. Kelas Jaejoong memang sepi saat istirahat. Hanya dihuni beberapa orang yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan entah apa itu. Yah, salah satunya adalah Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin. Disana, Changmin kembali memanggil Jaejoong dengan suara tenor khasnya yang tidak dihiraukan oleh pemilik nama. "Jae hyung~" Changmin memanggil. Tapi Jaejoong masih tidak menjawab. Sampai beberapa kali ia memanggil dan tetap tidak ada respon, Changmin meninggikan suaranya. "Jae hyung!" teriaknya. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Diliriknya Changmin yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan cerah. "Waeyo, namja permen?" tanyanya malas.

"Panggil namaku~" pintanya. Jaejoong mendecak. Ia memanggil tiada henti sejak tadi hanya untuk meminta dirinya memanggil namanya? "Candy boy," ujarnya singkat. "Yakk, hyung, itu tidak berubah~" Changmin kembali merengek. Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Sejak kehadiran Changmin, Jaejoong jadi sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Ia tau Changmin mencintainya. Sekarang. Nanti? Cukup kemarin-kemarin saja ia merasakan sakit. Tapi kalau sekarang? Oh, jangan sampai.

_**~*~*~Love Come From One Candy~*~*~**_

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pulang sudah tiba. Sebagian dari murid-murid telah berlarian keluar, tentu saja untuk pulang. Kenapa? Siapa yang betah berlama-lama berada diluar dengan dinginnya salju? "Hyung, kita pulang bersama, ya?" tawar Chnagmin. Jaejoong menaikkan ranselnya kesebelah bahu, menggeleng dengan pelan sebagai jawaban dari tawaran Changmin tadi. Changmin cemberut. "Mian, aku sudah janji mau pulang dengan Yoochun hari ini," ujarnya. Changmin mengangguk makhlum. Lalu tersenyum manis "Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, hyung. Cepatlah sampai dirumah dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Sepertinya akan hujan salju," Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Changmin sangat perhatian, baik. Ia merasa nyaman saat berada disamping Changmin. Padahal ia sering menghiraukan namja penyuka permen itu, tapi masih juga Changmin berlaku baik padanya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, hyung. Saranghae," sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya. Dilihatnya sang pelaku yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya yang dicium Changmin. Panas. Wajahnya pasti sedang merah sekarang.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan melewati koridor, menuruni tangga, hingga berjalan menghampiri mobil Yoochun yang terparkir dihalaman sekolah. Tersenyum saat kepala sahabatnya menyembul dari dalam mobil. "Akh, mianhae, hyung. Kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Lagi-lagi appa menyuruhku kekantornya. Huft, menyebalkan," Yoochun mengendus kesal. Jaejoong tau ini akan terjadi. Karena Yoochun adalah anak satu-satunya yang tentu harus sering kekantor untuk sekedar menemui relawan bisnis appanya atau menandatangani berkas-berkas yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Yah, walaupun masih sekolah, Yoochun ini adalah direktur muda diperusahaannya. Dan karena Yoochun masih sekolah, maka dari itu appanyalah yang menggantikan posisinya.

"Tak apa. Aku akan naik kereta seperti biasa saja," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yoochun menunduk dengan rasa menyesal. Harusnya ia tidak berjanji kalau akhirnya ia tidak bisa menepati.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian mobil Yoochun, Jaejoong berjalan kaki menuju kestasiun yang biasa ia naiki. Tapi baru setengah jalan ia tempuh, hujan salju semakin lebat. Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong berteduh dihalte bus yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Salju memang turun sejak tadi. Tapi ia tidak menyangka perkataan Changmin mengenai hujan salju itu benar terjadi.

"Hatchi!" karena kedinginan, Jaejoong bersin. Terkena flu sepertinya. Udara semakin dingin, padahal ia sudah memakai jaket dan sarung tangan. Kedua tangannya mengusap-usap lengannya.

_**PLUK**_

Sebuah mantel yang cukup tebal menutupi tubuhnya dari belakang. "Hati-hati, hyung. Hujan salju seperti ini kenapa belum pulang?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara ini? Changmin? Jaejoong menoleh. Betapa kagetnya ia sekarang. Kini Changmin berada dihadapannya dengan membawa dua minuman hangat. Ia memberikan satunya untuk Jaejoong yang diterima dengan cepat oleh pemilik tangan membuat pipi Jaejoong sedikit menimbulkan rona kemerahan. Changmin terkekeh. Menurutnya sikap Jaejoong seperti inilah yang lucu. Jaejoong jadi terlihat seperti boneka Barbie yang sering dijual ditoko mainan. Dengan kulit putih pucat karena kedinginan, bibir yang merah cherry dan pipi yang memerah. Boneka yang cantik, bukan?

"A-Aku tidak apa kok. Mantelmu–"

"Pakailah, hyung. Tubuhmu menggigil. Kau harus sehat, hyung. Karena aku tidak mungkin sanggup melihat orang yang kucintai sakit," sela Changmin sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang kembali dingin. Jaejoong menatap mata kecoklatan Changmin. Mencari kebohongan atau kepalsuan akan perkataannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mata itu jernih, memberikan sinyal kejujuran yang membuat Jaejoong teringat akan pernyataan cinta Changmin saat itu. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak menerima perlakuan Changmin selama ini. Ia adalah namja yang baik. Sangat baik. Dan ia cukup menyukainya, jujur. Tapi egonya menentang kata hatinya. Ia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia belum siap untuk sakit. Rasa sakit yang mungkin akan membunuhnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, Jaejoong memberanikan diri menjawab Changmin. "Namja permen, mianhae. Aku belum bisa menjawab pernyataan cintamu sampai saat ini," Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Changmin. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Changmin mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku akan selalu menunggumu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

_**DEG**_

Jaejoong memegang dada kirinya. Kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Apa– Apa aku sudah mencintainya?

**_TBC_**

**A/n::** annyeong^^ hehehe kembali dengan meremake fic ku yang sebelumnya.. makanya kalo yang udah baca, mianhae nee X3 semoga pada suka dengan remake an fic ini..

**__The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__**


End file.
